


War Zone

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Food Fights, Gen, Multi, That's it, ooc joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Apparently Damian has never been apart of a food fight before.





	War Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UsagiTsuki181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiTsuki181/gifts), [Constance_Truggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Truggle/gifts).

> Ok, so UsagiTsuki181 and Constance_Truggle suggested this! And, well, I just had to write it! It was too funny of an idea to pass up!! I hope you guys like it!!

Damian wasn’t sure what happened.

One moment he was eating lunch with Jon quietly, the next it was war.

Food was flying everywhere in the cafeteria. Somewhere, he heard Joker laugh along with Harley.  _ I guess they started this _ , Damian thought. But he wasn’t sure how they got into the school. Or why  _ they started THIS!? _ Damian glanced over the table.

Students were covered in food. Some were lucky like him and Jon and weren’t hit yet. Joker had a lot of food on him since he wasn’t exactly hiding from them. Harley hid either behind Joker or a pillar. He could only guess the reason Joker was doing a food fight was because of Mari. Joker, along with all the other Rogue’s and VKs, were fond of Mari. And Damian couldn’t blame them.

But that doesn’t explain why he was here.

Starting a food fight.

With no dangerous chemicals.

Jon had the same question in his eyes.

“I  _ will _ hit you, Wayne brat!” Joker yelled and Damian quirked an eyebrow as he looked over the table to Joker.

“Why are you here!?” he demanded and Joker just laughed.

“Your little Angel might have implied you’ve never been apart of a food fight,” Joker said and threw a pie at Damian. Damian made a sound of surprise as he ducked.

“So you decide to sneak into a school to do so!?” he yelled and grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes.

“Yes,” Joker then tossed another pie at another student. All the lunch ladies were hiding behind the counters. Probably wondering what to do considering Joker was in the school, but he was just doing a harmless food fight. Jon smiled at him and Damian smirked. Damian glanced once more. He then stood up and threw the plate at Joker. It hit Joker’s face with a thud.

Joker turned to Damian and threw a plate his way. Damian dove to the side, but his ear was hit by the food on the plate. They looked over the table and saw that Joker and Harley both hid behind a pillar. There was soon an empty aisle as students took sides it seemed. Half went to help Joker and Harley hit Damian. And the other half went to help Damian hit Joker and Harley.

Both his eyebrows went up in surprise as his eyes widened. A trash can flew over towards Joker.

Someone threw a trash can.

A  _ trash can _ .

At Joker.

Joker was hit in the chest with the trash can and fell to the floor. He laughed as he pushed the trash can off of him. Harley was laughing as she looked at Joker. He heard the cafeteria door open and looked over to see a teacher come in to see what was happening. It was Mrs. Renolds. She was hit in the face with a pie.

Good thing she had glasses.

The pie fell down and she grabbed her glasses and wiped off the whipped cream. She then put them back on and saw what was happening. She looked as stumped as the lunch ladies. She then shrugged and joined Damian and Jon and crouched. “What are you doing? I would have thought you would go get the principle,” Damian said looking at her.

“What can he do? This is the Joker. He doesn’t listen to anyone,” Mrs. Renolds said. “Not to mention, I haven’t been in a food fight since my aunt's wedding years ago,” she smirked. She then grabbed a plate and looked over the table before chucking it. They watched as she managed to hit Harley right on her face.

“And what about classes? I doubt Joker’s going to stop for them,” Damian pointed out and Mrs. Renolds shrugged.

“Unless you know someone who can stop him, this will be going on for a while,” Mrs. Renolds replied ducking as a biscuit came flying at her.

“I think I do,” Damian replied and Jon smirked next to him.   
“No one can resist them,” Jon agreed while Mrs. Renolds looked confused.

“Who?” she asked and they just smirked.

“You’ll see,” he replied and pulled his phone out and quickly shot out a text.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari glanced at her phone as it rang. Chloe tried looking over her shoulder to see and Mari just pushed her away. They were relaxing in her room after having dealt with an akuma. Pollen and Tikki were on the desk eating treats.

_ Dove: _

_ The Joker came to my school to start a food fight. Apparently you told him I’ve never been in one. But no matter, do you think you could grab some macaroons and get over here to stop him? Our lunch is almost over and we do have classes. _

A giggle left Mari at that and Chloe soon joined in when she saw the text. Mari ran downstairs to the bakery with Chloe right behind her and grabbed some macaroons. Her parents had decided to make some Gotham inspired ones recently, there were the hero ones and then a few villain ones. So Maro grabbed a few Joker inspired macaroons and a few others. She even grabbed a few Robin macaroons for Damian and Jon.

Once the box was full, she and Chloe went to Master Fu’s. “Master Fu, would it be alright if I teleport over to Gotham Academy? Damian needs me to distract Joker so he can go back to class,” Mari said and Fu looked at her confused.

“What exactly is happening?” he asked after he shared a look with Wayzz. A laugh left Mari as she thought about what was happening.

“So I sorta befriended Gotham’s villains. And may have insinuated that Damian has never been in a food fight to Joker. So now Joker is at Gotham Academy doing a food fight. And their lunch period is almost over and they don’t think Joker will stop just because they have class,” she said and Fu laughed at that. So he goes and gets Kaalki who agrees quickly. Soon a portal is in front of her and they can see the school in a massive food fight.

“Good luck in not getting hit!” Chloe said from the side to make sure she didn’t get hit. Mari simply shook her head before stepping through.

A plate was coming at her and she yelped as she dodged it.

“Wait!” Joker shouted and everyone stopped confused. They look and see a girl in front of a portal holding a box and wearing a big smile.

“Angel!” Damian called and Mari smiled over at him with a smile. Mari turns over to Joker and walks over to him and Harley.

“Monsieur Joker, mademoiselle Harley, I heard you were here and thought I’d bring you some macaroons,” she said sweetly and the two softened as they looked at her. “My parents made some macaroons inspired by you Monsieur Joker,” she continued and they saw the few macaroons in the middle with purple and green spiraled.

“How sweet of them. Thank you for bringing us these!” Joker said reaching for a couple as Harley did the same.

“It was no problem! A few are for Dami and Jon thou,” she said and Joker nodded as she placed the box down and took out four Robin macaroons. She then went over to Damian and Jon who were smiling at her as they stood.

“You didn’t have to, Angel,” Damian said kissing Mari softly and she continued to smile.   
“I know,” she said holding out the macaroons.

“I love your macaroons, Mari!” Jon said grabbing one and eating it. The rest of the school though was fascinated thou that Mari had both the Clown King and Cold Hearted Prince wrapped around her finger. Mari turned and saw a teacher standing next to Jon looking confused but thoughtful.

“Hello, mademoiselle. Would you like one?” she asked and the teacher nodded.

“So this is who you were talking about, Damian,” she said and Damian nodded.

“Mrs. Renolds, meet Marinette, my girlfriend. Mari, this is Mrs. Renolds, one of my teachers,” Damian introduced and Mari shook Mrs. Renolds' hand.

“Nice to meet you, Marinette,” Mrs. Renolds said and Mari nodded agreement.

“I should be going, I do have commissions to finish,” Mari said and Damian nodded, kissing one more time before Jon hugged her. “I’ll bring more when I visit! And monsieur Joker!” she called and Joker looked up from his treat. “Please don’t hog them all! If I hear you did, you won’t get more for at least a month!” she yelled. Joker nodded frantically which had the students and staff more confused than ever. It seems the small french girl had Joker scared of her too.

After she went back into the portal Joker and Harley let the other students grab macaroons and split them. They could tell why Joker didn’t want his macaroon privilege to be taken away, they were delicious. “Alright! Get back to class now!” Mrs. Renolds called and students grabbed their things and either went to class or the bathroom to get cleaned. Mrs. Renolds turned to Joker and Harley and leveled a glare at them. “While I’m glad you helped the kids have fun today, you get to stay here and help the janitors clean this mess up. Or I will have Damian tell Marinette,” she threatened and Joker nodded understanding. “Good. Have a nice day now,” she said walking out of the cafeteria to clean up herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s the fic!!! I thought it was cute and fun! And ya, Joker is a bit OOC here, but whatever. This was too fun of an idea to pass up. I hope you guys liked it!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
